Mags (Doctor Who)
Mags is the deuteragonist of the Doctor Who serial The Greatest Show in The Galaxy as well as the Big Finish audio stories The Monsters of Gokroth, The Moons of Vulpana and An Alien Werewolf in London. She was a teenage Vulpanian with the curse of Lycanthropy in her blood and was originally a companion to the apathetic and self serving Captain Cook, she eventually met and befriended The Seventh Doctor and Ace McShane and was set free from Cook's hold. Sometime later she encountered The Doctor again and began travelling with him as his new companion. She was portrayed by . History Early Life Mags grew up on the planet Vulpan with her mother and sister, being cursed with lycanthropy from a young age. Sometime into her teenage years her life was saved by the intergalactic explorer Captain Cook who took her under his wing and the two began travelling. In spite of taking her in, Cook viewed her as more of a possession and servant than a friend, often referring to her as a "rare specimen" and having her give up her seat for any individual he wishes to talk to in favour of her. The Greatest Show in The Galaxy Begrudgingly Cook took Mags to Segonax as a treat of sorts, while the two were at a rest stop Mags began tinkering with a robot at which point the two met The Doctor and Mags. Almost instantly Mags and Ace hit it off with each other and she quickly warmed up to The Doctor too after he saved her from nearly being killed by the robot. Upon entering the Psychic Circus Mags and Cook are forced to watch on as a young circus employee named Bellboy is being punished for deserting the circus. While Cook remains unphased Mags is triggered by a sight and lets out a enormous screech before the Ringmaster sends she and Cook into a cage for awaiting acts. Later on The Doctor is trapped within the cage alongside Mags and Cook much to his dismay. Soon however he and Mags devise an escape plan and move within the bowels of the circus only to find that there is something bigger than they anticipated going on, only for them to be betrayed by Cook. Thankfully for The Doctor however Mags begins a transformation before shaking it off distracting the cyborg clowns and allowing The Doctor to quickly slip away, much to the fury of the Chief Clown who attempts to punish Cook for his incompetence, this backfires however when Cook manipulates a young man who was a fan of his work to take his place in the ring and meet the judgement of the Gods of Ragnarok much to the disgust of Mags who shows great distress when the innocent young man is killed. Soon The Doctor returns and Mags decides almost immediately to join him in his next escape attempt, even forcing Cook into submission with them. This however turned out to be a trick by Cook who made an arrangement with the ringmaster to use a devil moon lighting trick to trigger a transformation in Mags much to her horror. Cook then uses the transformed Mags to attack The Doctor who continuously tries to help her regain her humanity. The Doctor then takes his opportunity to gloat to Cook about how bombastic and superficial he finds him much to the latter's fury, Cook in retaliation whipped Mags to get her to kill The Doctor, this backfired drastically however and cost Cook his life as Mags turned on him and devoured him alive before returning back to her human form and fainting. The Doctor then woke Mags up and led her to safety, telling her to run from the circus and find Ace and the former circus mastermind Kingpin while he distracted The Gods of Ragnarok. Together the three managed to take down the Chief Clown and his underlings with the robot Mags was tinkering with at the start of the story which made quick work of the androids and their leader. Soon after this The Doctor defeated The Gods and Mags decided to rebuild the Psychic Circus with Kingpin. The Monsters of Gokroth Mags reunited with The Doctor and became a full-time companion for him. ??? Personality Mags was a kind hearted and affectionate young woman who while being relatively self loathing over her condition and fearful of her transformations seems fairly comfortable and relaxed in her own skin, she is also very loyal to those she deems as friends and allies. She is also a very approachable individual who very quickly became friends with both The Doctor and Ace, realising them to be better individuals for her wellbeing than Cook was. Appearance Mags was a lean young woman who was a few inches taller than The Doctor and had long dark brown hair with greenish blonde roots at the top of her head, she also has fair skin, brown eyes and wears black Egyptian style eyeshadow. She wore a multi-coloured shirt in varying shades of yellow, a black long skirt with strips of fabric flowing freely, matching mesh tights and arm-warmers, a black short sleeved jacket and a leopard print belt. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Doctor Who Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Pacifists Category:Female Category:Loyal Category:Dissociative Category:Mutated Category:Selfless Category:Hybrids Category:Cursed Category:Insecure Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protectors Category:Sympathetic Category:Science Fiction Heroes